Caught in a Web
by TheClearDarkness
Summary: What happens to Peter when a new girl arrives at school and changes him greatly? Laura Brooks, a new kid at Midtown Science High School will soon realize her life was turned upside-down the day she ran into that boy on the skateboard. Read to find out what dangers the two friends will face. (Takes place at the beginning of TASM 1)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys...I have a problem. Recently I watched the second amazing spider-man movie and...then I had to watch the first, then I read some fanfiction and now...I'm writing some. So I apologize if it's not as good as it could be because I am just in a spider-man addiction right now. Anyway, try to enjoy :3**

**(This takes place at the beginning of The Amazing Spider-Man 1 and goes onto TASM 2 later) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laura's POV<br>**_

I jumped awake as my new, blazing alarm clock shot off at six o' clock in the morning. I hurried to turn off the beeping sound and ended up knocking it over. I groaned and threw my feet over the end of my bed. I picked my alarm clock up and sleepily put it half-crooked back onto my nightstand. Walking slump like to the bathroom, my eyes blinked a few times as the harsh brightness of the bathroom light was turned on. My mind was in slow motion as usual, not really paying attention to what was around me. Then I remembered, this was the first day I went to my new school.

Starting to panic, I rushed around, getting dressed, putting my long brown hair into it's normal single braid, then swung out of my door and practically stomped down the stairs. Once I got to the kitchen, I quickly took out a poptart and milk and ate quickly. I looked around and realized, as usual, my parents weren't home. They were always working, and when they were home they didn't care much to pay attention or talk to me. After eating, brushing my teeth and all, I ran out of my house, grabbing my trademark gray and black hat, and hurried to school.

Making it just on time, I visited the office.

"H-hi, my n-name is La-aura," I said while panting. The secretary smiled gleefully at me.

"Laura Brooks?" I nodded and she handed me a few papers. "Here is your locker number, combination, and your schedule," she said without missing a beat. I nodded my head and muttered a thanks as I put my hat on backwards and shuffled through the papers. I looked up, also putting on my glasses because I couldn't see the room numbers far away from me. Putting my head down back at my papers I didn't look where I was going. I heard a sudden, "Look out!" and I jerked my head up, but not in time to be hit by a boy riding a skateboard. I fell backwards onto my butt as he fell onto his stomach beside me.

"Ow.." I murmured. I realized my hat, glasses, and all my books had fallen out of my hands. "I am so sorry," he said genuinely as I started gathering my books.

"Oh it's really nothing.." I said, not being much of a people person. He looked at me with a slightly confused face. "Are you new?" he glanced at the papers I was holding. I nodded and put my glasses on, standing up. He got up too, holding my hat. "I just recently moved here," I said.

"Nice, what's your name?" he held out his free hand. I glanced at it before shaking it. "I'm Laura, Laura Brooks, who are you?" I gave a small smile.

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker," he said while looking at her a little strangely. Feeling self consequence, I tensed a bit and spoke up. "Is something wrong?" He suddenly woke up from a sort of trance. "Oh no it's just...you're missing something." He looked at the hat in his hand and put it on her head sideways then gave a dorky smile.

"Better," he stated. I chuckled and waved my hand. "Well see you around Peter, but I gotta go to my class."

"Wait!" he said, quickly picking up his camera around his neck and snapping a picture of her smiling.

"Hey!" I yelled to him as he ran away. Going through the day was boring, having multiple classes that were pretty easy and not many friends to talk to. I had only met two people who seemed like they could be my friends. The guy Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Gwen was really smart, the top in the class, and really nice too. I was walking when I suddenly heard commotion coming from a empty room. I looked in and saw three girls surrounding one girl who was back against the wall in fear, her lip cut.

I put my ear to the door and listened in.

"Who told you you could talk to _my_ boyfriend!" One girl screamed. The cowering girl spoke up in stutters.

"He-es been my friend since we were k-kids," she stammered.

"Well unless you stop talking to him, Brittney is going to make sure you can never talk again," a different girl voice said mockingly. She could imagine the girl's face covered in fear.

"N-no!" the stammering girl suddenly said.

"_Excuse me?"_ a girl, assumingly Brittney, said

"This girl really does have a death wish," she heard the third girls voice and the cracking of knuckles.

"Fine, we'll just have to teach you a lesson," the girl in front hisses venomously. Before anything got worst, I ran in, pushing the girls aside and standing in front of the cowering one with my arms spread defensively.

"You're not going to touch her," I said sternly. The girls took a moment to recollect their thoughts from the sudden shock they felt. Brittney scowled, "Well it looks like that little piece of crap actually has a rescuer," she said. I turned to the cowering girl. "Run!" I shouted. She tried to run out but was stopped by the knuckle cracking girl. Brittney turned to her.

"No, let her go, we can have fun with this one," she said, knuckle girl letting the cowering girl go. I gulped, not prepared to fight. The three girls jumped on me and began punching and kicking me rapidly. I was obviously out-numbered so all I could try and do was dodge some feet or fists flying at me. Brittney picked me up by my hair, it hurting a lot so I got to my feet. Brittney was still taller than me so it still hurt, though less than before. I leaned my bruised and slightly bloody face up to look at her.

She readied her hand to punch me straight in the nose. The other two girls hung back, smirks on their face. I was breathing quite heavily and was honestly scared.

"HEY!" I heard the familiar voice of Peter, though he was yelling. I closed my eyes. "Thank god..." I muttered. The three girls looked like deer caught in headlights, then soon ran out, Brittney letting go of me, and rushing out of the empty room. I sighed and slid down the wall on my back to the ground, sitting down.

Peter ran to me. "Are you okay?!" he said worryingly. I looked up at him. "Do I look okay?" I answered in a light tone. He sighed in relief, probably glad that I was okay, the reason why I did not know. "What happened?" he asked.

I got up, almost falling over but Peter caught me. "Oh I just stole their lipstick," I joked, waving my hand. He then smirked slightly. "Okay, but what really happened?" I sighed.

"Well, those girls were going to beat up some girl, so I went in and got her out, then I just got beat on instead." I shrugged. Parker shook his head. "First day and already getting beat up? Must be a good first impression." he laughed. We arrived at the nurses and walked in.

"Hello- oh my gosh what happened?!" the nurse fretted. She tried her hardest to help me, but ended up coming to the conclusion of sending me home.

"Should I call your parents?" She asked. I widened my eyes slightly and shook my head. "They probably wouldn't want to be bothered by me..." I muttered, but by Peter's off look it seems that he heard. I walked out of the nurse's office with Peter and turned to him.

"See you tomorrow Pete?" I said. He raised his eyebrow. "Pete? That's early. But yeah, tomorrow," he nodded. I smiled and walked home, thinking about what had happened that day. I walked in the door and threw my stuff onto the ground. I was alone and probably would be until I was asleep. I took out a snack and did the homework I had received then relaxed on my computer for a couple hours. When I heard something outside my eyes widened at the sight. Across from my side house window, I saw Peter Parker walk into the house next to me.

"I'm his neighbor?!" I yelled to myself. I shrugged, he might as well know too. I got up and walked to his house, then knocked on his door.

"Coming! I heard him say. Creaking open the door, I smiled.

"Hey Pete," I greeted. After seeing his face, I couldn't hold in the laughter. Various emotions, mainly confusion clearly painted his face. "How did you know where I live?" he questioned. I stopped my laughing. "Because I live right there," I said, pointing at my house. Having the same reaction originally as me, his eyes widened. "We're neighbors?!" I laughed again, nodding.

A semi-oldish man appeared behind Peter. "Is that the girl in the picture?" he said teasingly. I blushed and Peter looked flustered. "No Uncle Ben, your eyesight must be getting worst," he laughed nervously. Uncle Ben smiled, "You're a very pretty girl," he complimented. I nodded my head slightly. "Thank you," I replied.

Uncle Ben walked out of sight and I turned to Peter. "So I'm not a picture on your wall or anything?" I teased. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you are but, it's just that picture I took of you this morning, just making...touches and all." I laughed. "So I'm not pretty enough without touching up?"

He realized what he said. "No no no, I just mean-" I cut him off, nodding. "I know what you mean. I looked at him with my grayish-blue eyes. "So uh...I forgot earlier but tomorrow is actually the weekend so...wanna hang out?" I asked nervously.

He shuffled his hands, "I have something tomorrow but...well..wanna come with me?" I looked up, smiling. "Sure!" I said happily. We waved and I skipped merrily back to my house, that night I felt a little less lonely.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up early, and surprisingly heard my parents shuffling around downstairs. I got ready then walked downstairs, a cut still apparent from yesterday's fight. I milled around them like I was invisible. Neither of them taking notice to me. I listened to their boring conversation about the problems of business workers. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when a knock was heard at the door. My dad walked a little cautiously to the door and opened it. His face turned into more confusion as Peter stood in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Brooks," Peter said, a little nervously. My dad stiffened. "Who are you?" he said with a cold voice.

"I'm Peter Parker, your daughters friend and neighbor," Pete replied.

"What did she steal from you this time?" he asked with deadpan voice. "Dad!" I shouted angrily. He waved his hand like he was brushing an annoying fly away from his ear. Peter frowned.

"She didn't steal anything, I'm here to pick her up, we had some plans." My mom rolled her eyes. "At least it'll get her out of our way for a few hours," she said with an annoyed voice. I sat there, taking in the insults my parents threw like always. "I think I'm gonna go now," I said sternly, standing up and grabbing my gray and black hat and placing it backwards on my head.

Both of my parents shrugged. "Okay, just don't come home in handcuffs," my mom said. I growled lowly and trudged out of the house. Peter following me. After a short walk of silence, he broke the ice.

"What the hell was that about? I know my parents embarrass me but they don't act cold!" I turned to him, my gaze turning to ice. "They weren't acting. I have always been a burden to them, never truly loved by them. never truly loved by anyone actually," I said, shrugging slightly. I was stopped dead in my tracks as I felt arms wrap around me. I blushed and turned to Peter, who was hugging me.

"W-what is this for?" I asks, stuttering slightly.

"Well, you said you were never truly liked by anyone, so that statement is going to change right now," he said sternly. I corrected him in my brain. _"I said I had never been loved, not liked, it just probably would have been akward if he said he would start loving me," _I thought. "Oh Peter, by the way, where are we going?" I asked, he unraveled his arms from me and pointed to a tall building that read OSCORP.

"There," he stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for everyone who decided to read the first chapter :D and I hope you will stay for the next one soon :) **

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry that I haven't updated in four weeks (or so)! I got grounded from my computer for three weeks then the usual thing with fanfics and me happened...whenever I can't write I think of all these great ideas to do, but then when I'm able to do them I lose all my inspiration and want to do other stuff, but I'll try to push through that for this. Also, sorry if the script is wrong, I am blanking in this scene and I can't find the script or play the movie to find it.  
><strong>

**Correction: Laura's hair is actually blonde.**

**Reviews:**

**kindleflame5- I agree, they are cute :D, and you will find out this chapter if she gets bit or not.  
><strong>

**Son of Whitebeard- Indeed it has :)**

**Beth (Guest)- Thanks for staying to read! **

**Daedalus Collective- That's hilarious xD, I'm glad someone else did the same thing I did though, makes me seem less crazy I think, and thanks :D I hope the rest will be good too.  
><strong>

**Onto the Story~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laura's POV<strong>_

I was slightly intimidated by the size of the OSCORP building but I choked it down and re-assured myself. They walked through the big glass double doors and stood awkwardly in the center of the entrance.

"Hello? Do you need help?" a lady from a desk called over. We nodded and walked over. "Are you two here for the internship?" she asked. Peter looked blanked faced and I nodded. "Yes we are, do you know where we go?" The lady pointed to some ID cards. "Find you're name out of these and go up to the third floor and get into the internship group," she turned back to her computer and began typing. Peter looked around and picked up a random one. I scanned my eyes over the tags and picked one up. I hung the tag over my neck, Peter did the same with his, and we walked up the stairs.

We looked around at a few things until reaching a group of what looked to be other intern students. We walked up to the back and watched as Doctor Connors started talking to the group. I knew who Doctor Connors was because I have done a bit of science research myself.

"Does anyone know what that is?" he said after explaining a some what simple concept once you learn it. I looked around and waited for someone to answer. "Cross-species Genetics," I said. Other people looked back to me and stared at me. Peter looked at me strangely. "Well I do know a lot about science.." I grumbled to him. Peter looked up and explained what Cross-Species Genetics was, since no one looked like they were getting it. Doctor Connors looked impressed. "Alright, off with the rest of you on the tour," he waved his hands then walked over to us. "Very impressive, you knowing that stuff. Would you and," he looked at Peter's name tag, "Juan like to stop by my office sometime?" I smiled and nodded. Peter also nodded.

"Now, go enjoy the tour," he said. We thanked him then walked off. I saw Peter shifting to a hallway and followed him. He looked around like he was looking encase someone was following him, luckily I was being careful and wasn't seen. He walked over to a locked door and swiped in a code. _'What is he thinking? Going into a classified room?"_ but I had to follow. I grabbed the door before it completely shut and slipped in. I saw Peter walk into a dimmer lit room and I followed him silently. I scrunched up my face in disgust as I saw what he was looking at. It was what looked like a web, but all the strands we're oddly strong and vertical, and it was in the middle of the room.

It wasn't the web that freaked me out, it was the spiders all around the room. Ever since I was a kid, I hated spiders. They made my skin feel weird when they crawled on me, some of their odd, spindly bodies freaked me out, it would hurt like hell if you got bit, and some species can even kill you. I looked at the spider closely but it didn't look like any I knew.

Suddenly a spider fell onto my shoulder. I clasped my hand over my mouth and squealed quietly. I looked to Peter and he looked confused. God dammit Peter, what did he do this time? Spiders from all around the room began to fall down. A few more landed on me and it took all my willpower not to scream and run away. He hurried out of the room and I didn't hesitate to follow him. We both whipped off the spiders on us before leaving. I took a different way down from where Peter went so hopefully he wont think I was following him.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and I swatted it. I picked it up and unfolded my hand. When I saw the dead spider in my hand I jumped back and threw it on the ground. I quickly walked away to meet Peter. I put on a smile and walked up to him. "Where did you go?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. He was pretending he was in this area the whole time. "Bathroom," I answered. He nodded then headed to the door. I followed of course, not wanting any more to do with this building.

"I have to go a few things," Peter turned to me and said. I nodded and waved goodbye as he headed off for the subway station. I quickly walked home and hurried up to my room. I shut the door then plopped down onto the bed. I felt unusually exhausted and sleep engulfed me.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up feeling weird and starving. I got up and ready quickly then grabbed about six things from the fridge and went back up to my room. I ate all of the things in an almost record time and then my cheeks started killing me. I tried rubbing them, putting ice packs on them, and putting hot packs on them, but nothing worked. While I was doing that, I felt something weird in the back of my neck. I felt what seemed like a string, I pulled on it slightly, feeling a tugging on my neck. I quickly plucked it out with a quick "Ow!" I looked at it in my hand and it was what looked like a string from a spider web, but more visible and stronger. I held my breath in as I saw a dead spider at the end. Until I realized I was in my house. I screamed at the top of my lungs, although in my ears it sounded louder than usual.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and I dropped the string with the spider. I went downstairs and opened it. Peter was standing there, looking more freaked out than usual. "What are you screaming about?" he said with a slight tone of worry. I looked confused. Sure I screamed loud but...how had he been able to hear me from his house? I shook my head. "Just a spider..." I said, not clarifying the situation to much. I got a closer look at him. "Why are you all wet?" he shrugged. "Sink leak," he stated, but I had the feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Well I'm fine here so...see you at school?" I asked. He nodded then went to his house..or more like he jumped up on the roof above the front door.

_"What is going on with him?"_ I wondered before going in. I shut the door and it slammed, hard. The door fell of it's hinges and onto the ground. I gasped before picking it up. I underestimated my strength when I heaved it up and ended up throwing it behind me. I covered my mouth, though I was thankful it didn't break anything else. I quickly called a carpenter and waited. I wrote down some instructions then went upstairs. I started hearing things. Little gusts of wind and rumples of my bedsheets that I wouldn't usually hear. I heard flies buzzing, car doors closing, wood creaking, everything.

My jaw started to hurt more and I slumped into my bed. I curled up and decided to sleep for the rest of the day.

xXxXxXxXx

The next day my alarm clock went off and I went to press the button but it ended up sticking to me and I couldn't get it off my hand. I walked into the bathroom with my alarm clock stuck to one hand and brushed my hair. I got dressed, not so easy with one hand, and after awhile got sick of the alarm clock and tries to shake it off. Again, it flew into the wall and shattered. I sighed and walked out of the house with my hat and backpack, careful not to break the door again. When I got to school, I went to my locker and opened it. I cursed as the locker stuck to my palm. I pulled slightly, not knowing if I should tug hard. I suddenly felt a weird sense and turned around faster than I ever had before, just in time to catch a hand. I looked up to see Peter with a confused face.

"Uhh...hi," I said, letting go of his hand. He looked at me weirdly before shaking his head. Peter looked at my locker hand. "Are you going to keep that open?" he asked. I closed it but I had to move my body so my arm wouldn't snap off. I smiled at him for a second before pulling my hand off hard. Thankfully the locker didn't pop off. The bell rang and people shuffled to their classes. I headed to the gym with Peter following me.

This was the weirdest part of my day. In the gym, Flash, a common bully, threw a basketball and it spilled over someone's paint. Peter picked it up. Flash told him to give it back but oddly, he refused and kept it. I sighed, knowing Peter couldn't win in a fight against him, but it surprised me when Peter told Flash to get the ball from him. I looked back to my work but was interrupted again when I heard noises of struggle. I looked up and saw that Flash couldn't get the ball back.

Flash stepped back and Peter bolted forward. He barreled through Flash and jumped up, higher than I've ever seen someone jump, and slam dunked the ball. But not just the ball, he broke the whole backboard and took the hoop with him! I gasped and was one of the many weird looks Peter recieved. ididn't reealize it then, but this was just the beginning of some crazy happenings forming in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all don't hate me for updating late xD. Any questions will be answered! **

**~Dark**


End file.
